marina_and_the_diamondsfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Froot
"Froot" es una canción de Marina and The Diamonds para su reciente álbum homónimo, FROOT. Fue promocionada por primera vez en la cuenta de Instagram de Marina, donde se mostró el outro de la canción, pero no fue hasta el 10 de octubre -fecha que corresponde también al cumpleaños de la artista- que se lanzó la canción completa. El 5 de noviembre se reveló el artwork de la canción ya que esta fue añadida a Spotify. Luego de que se revelara el listado de canciones de su álbum, el 11 de noviembre la canción fue lanzada en iTunes y Amazon conjunto al pedido anticipado del álbum, iniciando su campaña publicitaria de Froot of the Month. El mismo día fue lanzado su vídeo musical, que contaba con una edición de radio, la que cortó los interludios de la canción, los versos del puente y el outro. Letra I’ve seen seasons come and go From winter sun to summer snow This ain’t my first time at the rodeo Nature ain’t a fruit machine She’s gotta keep her credits clean Good things come to those who wait But I ain’t in a patient phase It’s summer time and I hang on a vine They’re gonna make me into sweet red wine Hanging around like a fruit on a tree Waiting to be picked, come on cut me free Come on fill your cup up Looking for some good luck Good luck, good luck to you Hanging like a fruit Ready to be juiced Juiced, juiced Living La Dolce Vita Life couldn’t get much sweeter Don’t you give me a reason That it’s not the right season Babe, I love you a lot I’ll give you all I’ve got Yeah, you know that it’s true I’ve been saving all my summers for you I’ve been saving all my summers for you Like Froot, Like Froot Baby, I am plump and ripe I’m pinker than shepherd’s delight Sweet like honeysuckle late at night Leave it too long I’ll go rot Like an apple you forgot Birds and worms will come for me The cycle of life is complete I’m your carnal flower, I’m your bloody rose Pick my petals off and make my heart explode I’m your deadly nightshade, I’m your cherry tree You’re my one true love, I’m your destiny Come on fill your cup up Looking for some good luck Good luck, good luck to you Autumn, I’ll be gone Birds will sing their mourning song Song Living La Dolce Vita Life couldn’t get much sweeter Don’t you give me a reason That it’s not the right season Babe, I love you a lot I’ll give you all I’ve got Yeah you know that it’s true I’ve been saving all my summers for you I’ve been saving all my summers for you Like Froot, Like Froot Oh my body is ready Yeah it’s ready, yeah it’s ready for your love Oh my branches are heavy Yeah they’re heavy, yeah they’re heavy Living La Dolce Vita Life couldn’t get much sweeter Don’t you give me a reason That it’s not the right season Babe, I love you a lot I’ll give you all I’ve got Yeah you know that it’s true I’ve been saving all my summers for you I’ve been saving all my summers for you Like Froot, Like Froot Living La Dolce Vita I’m in love Living La Dolce Vita I’m in love I’m in love Vídeo musical Froot of the Month La canción fue representada por uvas y el color morado/púrpura durante el mes de noviembre de 2014. Cuenta también con su propia esencia, la cual se encuentra en el vinilo de 7 pulgadas de Froot/Happy. Categoría:Froot of the Month